Afundando
by Daphne P
Summary: Finalmente amálo demais o enloqueceu ao ponto de matálo, ou foi a dor que o deixou cego? O que pode uma simples pergunta fazer com o coração de um jovem apaixonado? 12 péssima em sumários


**Afundando**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me_

A arma ergueu-se em uma velocidade impressionante, sendo apontada para a sua cabeça por mãos trêmulas que a seguravam, com o dedo perigosamente dançando no gatilho. Os olhos violetas o miravam com uma fúria aterrorizante. E a face sempre matreira, estava longe de ser sorridente. Neste momento, a sua frente, estava realmente parado o Deus da Morte. E ele não parecia nada feliz.

Os olhos azul-cobalto estreitaram-se em impaciência diante da atitude estranha do americano. Ele, de uns tempos para cá, andava um pouco estranho. Mas nada justificava a arma apontada para a sua testa, perigando a disparar. Não que ele estivesse com medo desse fato. Poderia desarmá-lo em questão de segundos, mas a sua mente, sempre lógica, pela primeira vez estava curiosa do porquê dessa reação. Ele apenas tinha feito uma pergunta, uma simples pergunta, mesmo que ela não estivesse contida com nenhuma emoção.

"Quer ser o padrinho do meu casamento com a Relena?" Apenas isso. Então por que da pistola e do olhar assassino dirigido a si?

_I'm going under  
  
  
_

Duo viu os olhos azuis gelo o fitarem em confusão, alternando o olhar para a arma que oscilava em sua mão, mesmo que estivesse firmemente apontada entre aqueles mesmos olhos que ele sempre considerou de uma beleza elementar.

Aquilo só poderia ser uma piada, deveria ser. Como Heero tinha a cara de pau de aparecer diante dele e fazer tal pedido? Sabendo o que ele sentia por ele, sabendo que ele não suportava o ver com aquela mulher. Deveria se culpar um pouco por causa disso, mas não conseguia odiar a si mesmo com a mesma intensidade que estava odiando o rapaz a sua frente no momento. Logo que as últimas palavras saíram da boca dele, aquela boca que ele sempre desejou experimentar com a sua, sua primeira reação foi a de matar o japonês. E isso explicava o fato de agora ele estar apontando uma arma para a cabeça dele, indeciso se atirava ou não e acabava logo com aquela terrível dor em seu peito. Maldita hora em que salvou a vida do soldado perfeito.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
maybe I'll wake up for once  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

Heero viu que cada vez mais a mão de Duo tremia, como se ele estivesse tendo um grande debate interno sobre o que fazer diante da situação. Queria poder cortar o silêncio e a tensão que estava no quarto o chamando de: "americano baka", mas isso poderia ser arriscado e ter como conseqüência uma bala em seu cérebro.

Sabia que tal pedido iria afetar o ex-piloto do Deathscythe Hell. Afinal, desde que o mesmo se declarara a ele, ainda mantinha guardada as palavras que esse lhe dissera. Porém, mesmo com a declaração de amor do americano para si, ele não mudou a sua atitude perante esse, deixando bem claro que não tinha interesse nele e que apenas queria a sua irritante amizade – pois estranhamente não conseguia mais viver sem aquele garoto de trança tagarela – e nada mais. E pensou que depois de tanto tempo de amizade, esses sentimentos tivessem sumido ou ao menos sido suprimidos. Parecia que, pelo cano direcionado entre os seus olhos, não era bem esse o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado.

-Duo, abaixe essa arma. -Pediu com uma voz cortante e fria. Duo apenas piscou em desagrado e segurou a arma mais firmemente.

-Pro inferno! -Retrucou irritado e Heero deu um passo à frente, fazendo apenas com que o americano apontasse a pistola com mais vigor para o ex-piloto do Wing Zero. -Mais um passo e você vai para o inferno. -Heero parou e estreitou os olhos em desagrado. Aquela brincadeira já o estava irritando aos extremos.

-Duo, pare a palhaçada e abaixe essa arma. -Comandou, denotando fúria em sua voz.

-Pare a palhaçada você Yuy. Como você pode ser tão descarado e vir na minha casa me fazer esse pedido? Sabendo o que eu sinto por você? -Gritou frustrado. Depois que a guerra acabara há dois anos cada piloto seguiu o seu caminho, mas mantiveram o contato e a amizade, principalmente Heero e Duo, que sempre se esbarravam pelos corredores dos Preventers. E foi depois do fim da guerra que o americano sorridente resolveu contar ao japonês o que sentia. No começo esse não aceitou muito bem, mas depois estipulou que não tinha interesse e preferia apenas manter a amizade. Claro que isso cortou todas as esperanças e o coração do rapaz, mas preferiu acatar a decisão do outro e não forçar nada, mesmo que depois de um tempo ele tenha notado que o soldado perfeito – mesmo com o fim da guerra ele ainda não tinha perdido essa postura – tenha mudado a sua atitude diante dele, sendo mais indiferente que o normal. E quanto esse decidiu trabalhar como guarda pessoal de Relena, Duo se desesperou, sabendo que isso era a sentença final. Heero queria se afastar dele. Agora ele vinha aqui e de maneira deslavada anunciava o seu casamento com a Ministra e lhe fazia tal convite? O que ele queria, lhe matar?

_I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

-Duo ,nós já conversamos sobre isso! -Heero declarou irritado. Não tinha culpa de o americano o amar e ele não poder retribuir esse amor. Mas ao menos esperava que esse tivesse amadurecido o suficiente para poder superar isso. Não que ele morresse de amores por Relena também, mas estar perto dela lhe trazia uma certa segurança e estabilidade que ele perdeu desde que a guerra terminou. Era um soldado, fora treinado desde criança para combater e matar, e agora que não tinha mais batalhas, o que iria fazer de sua vida? Estar com Relena o fazia suprir essa falta que o fim da guerra tinha ocasionado.

-Conversamos… -Duo respondeu com uma ira contida, nunca abaixando a arma. -… e eu respeitei a sua decisão de mantermos a amizade porque você não sentia nada por mim. Eu engoli todo o sofrimento e recolhi os pedaços do meu coração quando você decidiu trabalhar para a Relena apenas para fugir de mim. Mas não espere que eu aceite feito uma besta submissa o fato de que vai se casar com ela. -Gritou a última frase com os seus olhos brilhando em irritação, tornando a íris violeta quase negra de ódio.

-Duo… -Heero murmurou, controlando a raiva com toda a força de seu ser, fechando as mãos em um punho, quase enterrando as unhas na carne das palmas e dando um passo à frente. Isso só fez o americano obter uma rápida reação diante desse movimento e o barulho do disparo ressoou pelo aposento.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

-Da próxima vez será a sua cabeça que aquela bala irá atravessar. Não se mova nem mais um passo. -O ex-piloto do Wing Zero observou sobre o ombro o bala que estava enterrada na parede branca e que tinha passado a milímetros de seu rosto. Aquilo já não era mais uma brincadeira. Aquele americano idiota realmente o odiava o suficiente no momento para chegar a matá-lo. Isso tudo era por causa do amor que sentia por ele? Por isso que ele sempre considerou sentimentos para fracos. Duo deixou-se levar pelos seus e olha só onde tinha ido parar.

O adolescente de trança viu o outro a sua frente olhar para o buraco na parede e depois voltar o olhar para si. Sentiu seu corpo enrijecer diante daquele olhar, mas manteve-se firme em sua posição e ameaça.

-Estaria disposto a me matar apenas por causa desse sentimento tolo chamado amor? -Perguntou com um sorriso irônico no rosto e o americano engatilhou a arma novamente.

-Está me chamando de tolo? Talvez eu seja. Tolo sempre será aquele que tiver o azar de se apaixonar por uma pedra. -Respondeu com a mesma ironia. -Quero ver se continuará a pensar assim quando estiver velho e sozinho, caro Yuy. Por mais que Relena possa te amar, não creio que o amor dela seja o suficiente para conviver anos com você.

-Não me importo com a solidão, sabe disso.

-Mesmo? -Agora era um sorriso sardônico que estava crescendo no rosto de Duo. -Então por que irá se casar com ela? -A pergunta pegou Heero de surpresa. Por que iria se casar com Relena? Não era pela sensação de pertencer a algum lugar, que sempre obtém quando estava com ela? Não era para fugir da… solidão?

Duo observou as dúvidas passarem – pela primeira vez – na face de Heero e o seu sorriso ficou cada vez mais largo.

-Me casarei apenas porque é o certo a fazer. -Respondeu frio e impessoal como sempre.

-O certo a se fazer, que resposta mais imbecil mas… Faça como quiser. Você sempre gostou de enganar a si mesmo.Espero, realmente, que seja feliz. -Declarou, finalmente abaixando a arma. 

  
_I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

-Seja feliz com ela. -Disse, toda a raiva que emanava dele havia sumido, sendo substituída por uma certa aura de melancolia. Duo depositou a arma sobre a mesa de centro da sala e caminhou em direção a Heero,parando ao lado dele. -Adeus Yuy. Foi um desprazer conhecer você. -Falou em um sussurro e sumiu pela escuridão da casa.

  
  
_So go on and scream  
scream at me i'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe i can't keep going under_

Heero o observou sumir pela escuridão do apartamento e depois voltou seus olhos azul-cobalto para a arma negligenciada em cima da mesa a sua frente. Parecia que aquilo havia sido um não para a sua pergunta. Ficou incontáveis segundos encarando a arma até que finalmente decidiu partir.

Ao sair pela porta, sem olhar para trás, ele teve a certeza de que estava deixando um pedaço de si para trás e que de agora em diante sua tão desejada paz não existiria mais.

_I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

Tradução:

Going Under – Evanescence

(Afundando)

Agora eu irei lhe dizer o que eu fiz por voc

50 mil lágrimas eu já chorei

Gritando, enganando e sangrando por voc

E você ainda não irá me ouvir

(Eu estou afundando)

Não quero a sua mão dessa vez eu salvarei a mim mesmo

Talvez eu acordarei dessa vez

Não sendo atormentado diariamente, derrotado por voc

Logo quando eu pensei que alcancei o fundo do poço

Eu estou morrendo de novo

Eu estou afundando

Afogando-me em voc

Eu estou caindo eternamente

Eu tenho que transpassar

Eu estou afundando

Borrando e movendo as verdades e as mentiras

Então eu não sei o que é real e o que não 

Sempre confundindo os pensamentos em minha cabeça

Então eu não posso mais confiar em mim mesmo

Eu estou morrendo de novo

Eu estou afundando

Afogando-me em voc

Eu estou caindo eternamente

Eu tenho que transpassar

Eu estou afundando

Então vá em frente e grite

Grite para mim pois eu estou muito distante

Eu não serei quebrado novamente

Eu tenho que respirar, eu não posso continuar afundando


End file.
